What If
by Lushi xD
Summary: Maxon and America are married for two years now. But the what ifs in Maxon's mind still lingers


**Hi! :D**  
 **So this is my first fanfic xD**

"You're an idiot, you know?" America sighed but laughed nonetheless as she scribbled notes from her work.

Maxon just brushed it off and chuckled before getting back to work. Both of them have been busy all day signing papers of different issues and cases. It should be an easy job, just sign them and then done. But they have to read every word and talked about it, often leading them to argue which takes hours before they settle down.

It was only a year after their marriage and everything is going smoothly. They might argue from time to time but they always find a way solve it. Which makes them the toughest couple. (According to the people of Illéa)

Maxon signed the paper before stretching his arms and legs. He's been signing papers for over five hours! And there's still half of them. He internally groaned, thinking he'll get old faster than expected. For goodness' sake he's just 20! How did his father managed to do all this stuff? But then again, it's his father. No question. Period.

He took a glance at his wife. Wife. His queen. His forever. He couldn't think of anyone else in his beloved's position. He paused at that thought. He nearly destroyed their relationship because of his stupidity and negative emotion. If he had married Kriss instead of America, would things turn out like this? Or everyday will be a walking facade? Who knows? He doesn't want to think of the past. They just... Pop out sometimes.

"Everything alright, Maxon?" He snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head with a grin. America calls him by his full name when she's serious or worried.

"Everything's great, my dear. I was just thinking."

"I get that. The staring just left me off guard." She giggled and read the papers she's holding again.

Staring? "Was I staring?" he flushed. He couldn't help it! His wife is just so stunning and intimidating that could lead to... Ahem... Man problem. He's a guy after all.

America blinked at him, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something? The staring isn't creepy at all, honey. Believe me." She winked and he could already feel the warm crawling off on his neck to his face. "It's just that, you're dozing off a lot these days and more quiet unlike before." she confessed and reached out for his hand. A worried face decorating her pretty face.

Maxon covered his other hand over her and squeezed it lightly, "Don't worry, my dear. I still am fine. Just having a lot of thoughts lately."

"Like what? You can tell me." America pulled her chair closer to him.

Maxon breathe and gathered his thoughts. "It's been a year of our marriage, dear. And I still can't believe how happy those days, seconds you made me. Everyday is an adventure I will never ever forget." He kissed her lips before continuing, "We fight like other couples do but I couldn't stay mad at you. I love you so much I wish there's another higher word for that. You made me the happiest King and has been my rock ever since. And I couldn't imagine my life without you."

America let a single tear dropped from her eyes but you can tell that she's trying hard not to break down.

"Though, I will admit that sometimes. I would think of the 'ifs'. What if the rebels didn't attack and I married Kriss? What if I eliminated you on the first day and miss this glorious life? What if you got shot instead of me? What if you didn't sign up for the Selection? What if-"

America shushed her husband's ramblings with her index finger, pressed on his lips. She stared at his eyes intently reassuring him that she will not leave him anytime.

"Shhh. If you have married Kriss, I would be wearing black at your wedding and steal you away from her, the palace and everyone in your reception. We'll live in an isolated island and I'll force you to marry me." They laughed as the tension got a little lighter. "If you eliminated me on the first night, I think you or me will do something stupid that will lead us on meeting again." That's true though, fate or destiny will guide them towards each other. He smiled at her wholeheartedly. "If I got shot, I will be haunting your dreams. Forever!" She said in a horror and scary way as possible but Maxon find it humorous.

"Kidding. I will tell you that I love you 'til my last breath." Maxon shivered at the thought of her dying and America seemed to notice that so she kissed his cheek. "If I didn't sign up. Hhmmm. I would probably be still Five and messing up my life now with whatever stunt I did." she laughed imagining how messed up it is. "Totally gonna regret not joining and miss this part in my life.."

"You've done so much to me, Maxon. And I couldn't asked for a better person. You made me so much better and made my everyday life a living heaven. I wouldn't forget our first meeting. I did regret joining at first but I will never ever regret knowing you." She said sincerely, placing her other hand on his cheek as small tears rolled down from his eyes.

"I love you so so much. And don't you never ever forget that." They poured their affection and love on their kiss as Maxon pulled her face closer.

He shouldn't think about the past. Instead, he should start thinking of the future. He will make sure that their love will not fade, and he shall only bring smiles and laughs on her face.

They kissed for few minutes and pulled away to catch their breathe. Maxon rested their foreheads together and smiled.

They stared at each other's eyes before Maxon's smile turned mischievously. As if on cue, America's eyes flickered at his thought and bit her lip seductively.

"I still have one 'if'" he whispered. Hands lowering down on her back until it rested just an inch above her bottom.

"What is it, Ma-xon~" she slurred his name and wrapped her arms on his neck. He growled hearing his name so... Arousing.

"What if we continue this to the bedroom?"

"I would love that, my royal husbandness."

 ** _END._**

 **Thank you for reading! xD**


End file.
